The Chronicles Son of Dragon
by Dwi Wulandari
Summary: Dalam dirinya terdapat darah naga dan iblis. cinta, kasih sayang, sakit hati dan dendam akan ia hadapi. jalan manakah yang ia pilih hitam atau putih. (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure dan Romance

Warning : ooc,oc typo dan gaje

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Reiichi pov

Perkenalkan namaku Alexander Reiichi atau kalian bisa memanggilku Alexander Reiichi gremory dan kalian bisa memanggil Rei. Aku sekarang kelas 3 di Kuoh Academy. Pasti kalian mengira aku ini adalah iblis karena melihat nama Gremory di belakang namaku tapi kalian salah, aku adalah setengah naga dan setengah iblis. dan Pasti kalian binggung kenapa aku setengah naga dan setengah iblis karena Otou-sama ku adalah seekor Dewa Naga yaitu Sekiryuushin atau yang dikenal dengan Great Red dan Okaa-sama ku adalah seorang iblis dari keluarga Gremory yang bernama Kushina Gremory Okaa-samaku adalah adik angkat dari Lord Gremory, Lucius Gremory karena saat itu orang tua dari lord Gremory sekarang menemukan Okaa-sama yang pingsan di depan Mansion Gremory dan mengankatnya menjadi anak serta iblis keluarga Gremory.

Okaa-samaku adalah salah satu yang bisa mengeluarkan Power of Destruction walaupun dia bukan berasal dari keluarga Bael, kekuatan itulah yang diberikan oleh Okaa-samaku sebelum ia wafat dan berpesan "gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang prang yang kamu sayangi", tetapi tak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan Power of Destruction milikku, aku hanya bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir saja. Padahal jika aku bisa menguasai kekuatan Power of Destruction milik keluarga Bael, aku akan menjadi iblis muda terkuat di Underworld karena sudah bisa menguasai mata dewa Rinnegan dan kekuatan dari keluarga Bael tersebut . Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dekat pinggiran kota Kuoh. Besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, karena aku adalah murid pindahan dari Inggris karena aku pindah ke Inggris sehari setelah kematian ibuku dan aku tidak mengetahui dimana ayahku sekarang, Dan Aku juga mendengar kabar burung bahwa di sekolah tersebut juga terdapat 2 keluarga bangsawanan iblis yaitu Gremory dan Sitri dan aku pun akan bertemu teman masa kecilku Rias,Sona dan Akeno.

AN : disini aku membuat Kushina adalah satu satunya dari keluarga Gremory yang bisa menggunakan Power of Destruction milik keluarga Bael walaupun ia bukan dari keluarga Bael dan Rias,Sona dan Akeno tidak mengetahui bahwa Reiichi adalah setengah naga dan iblis

Kring kring kring

Reiichi mematikan jam weker yang menurutnya menganggu tidurnya itu.

"jam berapa sekarang" ucapku

"astaga aku telat di hari pertamaku sekolah, kenapa ini selalu terjadi sih" ucapku lagi

Reiichi pov end

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Reiichi pun segera memakai bajunya dan segera bersiap menuju Kuoh Academy.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 20 menit, akhirnya Reiichi sampai di Kuoh Academy yang katanya adalah bekas sekolah khusus putri tapi sekarang kuoh academy adalah sekolah campuran walaupun murid perempuan mendominasi sekolah tersebut.

"anoo, permisi apakah kau tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah, sepertinya aku tersesat ? ". tanya Reiichi

"tentu, ayo ikut ak- Rei - kun kaukah itu?" jawab gadis tersebut yang ternyata Sona Sitri ,Seito Kaichou di Kuoh Academy

"Sona kah, lama tidak jumpa, apakah kau sehat – sehat saja dan kulihat kau tidak banyak berubah hanya bertambah tinggi saja hahahaha".ujar Reiichi sambil tertawa

"kau ini tidak berubah Rei - kun, apakah kamu murid baru yang dikatakan kepala sekolah itu ". Ucap Sona

"yap, tepat sekali. Kau memang pintar seperti biasa hehehe". Ujar Reiichi

"jangan menghinaku terus Rei - kun, atau aku akan menjitak kepalamu lagi seperti dulu". Ujar Sona

"baiklah, maaf ya. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku, kukira sebentar lagi akan masuk". Ucap Reiichi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"owh, tentu. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah". ucap Sona

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai ke ruangan kepala sekolah . akhirnya setelah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, Reiichi pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sona, apakah kamu tahu dimana ruangan kelas 12 B. Aku sama sekali belum hafal letak tempat – tempat yang ada di sekolah ini".ujar Reiichi.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, kebetulan aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan mu".ucap Sona

"baiklah tuntun jalannya Sona -Hime".ujar Reiichi dengan semangat sampai semua orang melihat kearah mereka karena tidak ada yang berani Sona dengan tambahan ' hime' di belakang namanya.

"Rei-kun lihat mereka melihat ke kita. Aku malu tau".ucap Sona dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

Dan siswa dan siswa yang mendengar ucapan dari murid yang baru dilihat mereka tersebut langsung berteriak histeris dan dan seorang perempuan berteriak "pemuda itu tampan sekali"

"hahaha lihat Sona mukamu merah seperti tomat hahahahaha".ucap Reiichi sambil tertawa .

"REIICHI KUN NO BAKA".teriak Sona sambil berlari meninggalkan Reiichi yang masih tertawa.

"Sona, tunggu aku!".ucap Reiichi sambil berlari mengejar sona.

Akhirnya Reiichi pun sampai di depan kelas 12 B setelah ia bertanya kepada seorang perempuan yang bernama Maruyama tadi, ia pun akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok tok

"masuk ".ujar guru yang sedang mengajar.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan badan kekar yang memakai seragam khas Kuoh Academy dan rambut hitam jabrik dan sedikit rambut menjuntai membingkai wajahnya, masuk ke dalam kelas yang penuh dengan siswa yang bertampang heran dan muka para perempuan yang memerah melihat wajah rupawan pemuda tersebut serta tatapan kaget dari 3 great Onee-sama Kuoh Academy siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias,Sona dan Akeno karena mereka kenal betul siapa pemuda tersebut, yah walaupun Sona sudah tau kalau Reiichi akan sekelas dengan nya jadi dia pun tidak kaget lagi. Pemuda itu pun masuk dan guru tersebut menyuruh nya untuk memperkenalkan diri .

"minna, perkenalkan nama saya Alexander Reiichi, saya pindahan dari Aston high school. Mohon bantuan nya.".ucap Reiichi sambil tersenyum dan siswi yang melihatnya pun langsung berteriak histeris tidak terkecuali 3 great oneesama Kuoh Academy karena menurut mereka senyumnya itu sehangat mentari sedangkan para siswa mendecih kurang suka karena saingan mereka untuk mendapatkan salah satu Oneesama Kuoh Academy akan bertambah. Para siswi pun berebut ingin bertanya dengan si anak baru, ada yang menanyakan dimana ia tinggal, berapa no hp nya, apakah sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum sampai guru tersebut pun mengebrak meja nya karena kebisingan para siswi. "KALIAN DIAMLAH, Reiichi san silahkan duduk disebelah Gremory-san, Gremory-san angkat tang- ucapan guru tersebut di potong oleh Reiichi.

"tak perlu sensei aku sudah tahu orang nya".ucap Reiichi sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan permisi kepada guru nya untuk duduk ke bangku nya.

"hai, Rei - kun lama tak jumpa".ucap rias sambil tersenyum

"hai juga Rias-Hime lama tak jumpa, aku kangen sama kamu".ucap Reiichi sambil tersenyum.

Blush

Muka Rias pun sudah memerah karena Reiichi memangilnya dengan tambahan kata hime dibelakang nama nya.

"hai, Rei-kun lama tidak jumpa, kau semakin tampan saja"ucap Akeno yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya dan Rias.

Memutar tubuhnya dan menjawab sapaan untuknya "hai juga Akeno-Hime, kamu juga semakin cantik hehehe" .ucap Reiichi sambil terkekeh.

Blush

Muka Akeno pun memerah mendengarnya

"ara ara ara terima kasih pujianya Rei - kun"ucap Akeno dengan kata khas milik nya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua nya muka Rias sudah berubah menjadi sedih karena Reiichi menyebut Akeno cantik. Dia pun tak tau kenapa dia merasa sedih ketika Reiichi memuji perempuan lain.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, di sisi lain tempat mereka Sona hanya melihat percakapan mereka dengan muka tersenyum dan mengarahkan direksi matanya ke arah tempat Rias dan melihat raut muka nya dan bergumam "apakah kau masih menyangkal perasaan mu pada nya, Rias" ucapnya .

Melihat anak baru yang mengobrol dengan salah satu murid tercantik di sekolah ini. Sang guru pun menghentikan percakapan mereka, "baiklah,Alexander san kau bisa melanjutkan obrolan mu dengan Gremory-san dan Himejima-san setelah pelajaran saya selesai".ucap guru tersebut dengan sedikit kesal karena merasakan diabaikan.

"hai sensei" jawab ketiga nya

AN: disini rias,sona dan akeno tidak tau kalau reiichi itu seorang setengah iblis dan naga, yang mereka tau reiichi adalah manusia biasa. Dan Reiichi mengetahui mereka adalah iblis

Setelah melewati pelajaran yang menurut mereka memuakkan terkecuali 3 great Onee-sama dan tokoh utama kita karena mereka sudah menguasai materi yang diberikan oleh gurunya tersebut.

"hei, Rei – kun, besok apakah kau ada waktu ? maukah kau keruang klub ku nanti setelah pulang sekolah nanti". Ucap Rias

"tidak, ada apa" balas Reiichi

"maukah kau datang keruang klub ku ".balas Rias

"ehh apakah boleh aku yang bukan anggota mu kesana" ujar Reiichi yang bingung

"tentu saja boleh dan aku mengundang mu kesana, mau kah" ucap Rias berharap supaya Reiichi mau datang ke tempatnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kesana tapi aku tidak tau tempatnya dimana hehehe". Ucapa Reiichi

"tenang saja nanti nanti akan ada anggota klubku yang akan menjemputmu".ucap Rias

"baiklah kalau begitu aku terima undanganmu"ujar Reiichi

"terima kasih Rei - kun, ayo akeno kita keruangan klub sekarang".ujar rias pada akeno

"ara ara ara baik buchou "ucap akeno dan mencium pipi kanan Reiichi, pipi Reiichi pun tampak memerah.

"itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku Rei-kun" ucap Akeno

Rias yang melihat Akeno mencium pipi Reiichi pun pun memerah dan sedikit marah, dia pun menarik tangan Akeno menjauh dari Reiichi dan berkata "ara ara ara buchou sepertinya cemburu".ucap Akeno .Reiichi yang melihat tingkah Rias pun merasa sedikit aneh dan berkata dalam hati " ada apa dengannya" dan memilih untuk kekantin karena dia belum sarapan pagi tadi.

Sona pun yang melihat tingkah Reiichi yang tidak peka dan Rias yang menyangkal perasaannya pada Reiichi pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "semoga kalian bisa bersatu".

Terlihat dari bangunan tua sekolah seseorang sedang mengawasi Trio Pervert terutama lelaki yang bernama Hyoudo Issei

In Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

" Akeno apakah kau merasakan aura yang kuat dari anak yang bernama Hyoudo Issei itu" ucap Rias sambil meminum teh yang dibuatkan Akeno tadi.

"ya Rias aku juga merasakan aura yang kuat dari anak tersebut dan apakah kau tertarik dengannya"balas Akeno

"ya aku tertarik dengan nya dan sepertinya malaikat jatuh juga sudah mulai bergerak untuk membunuhnya untuk itulah aku sudah menyuruh Koneko untuk mengawasinya "balas Rias

In Atap Sekolah

Kini Reiichi hanya duduk sambil tiduran memandangi awan yang merupakan hobinya waktu Smp di Inggris dahulu,ia tidak mendapatkan makanan di kantin karena tidak kebagian. terdengar olehnya suara pintu yang dibuka dan ternyata perempuan itu adalah Sona Sitri sang Seito Kaichou.

"Disini kau rupanya Rei kun".ucap Sona

"ada apa Sona, kau mencari ku".balas Reiichi

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan bekal ku saja di atap yang biasa aku lakukan".jawab Sona

"apakah aku boleh mencobanya ?, pasti akan sangat enak".ucap Reiichi

"tentu, silahkan Rei - kun".ucap Sona dan Sona pun menyodorkan kotak bekal nya keaarah Reiichi dan ia pun mengambil kotak tersebut.

"wah, ternyata masakan mu sangat enak, pasti lelaki yang akan menjadi suami mu akan sangat beruntung".ucap Reiichi

Blush

Sekarang muka Sona bagaikan kepiting rebus mendengar hal yang diucapkan oleh Reiichi

"aku senang jika kamu menyukainya".balas Sona

Time skip

Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya bersama Reiichi, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan muncullah gadis kaca mata yang dikenal dengan fuku kaichou,Tsubaki dan ia pun menghampiri dan berkata

"Kaichou Hyoudo Issei dan temanya kembali berulah".ucap Tsubaki

"hah, mereka itu tidak pernah berubah".balas Sona

"anoo, kalau boleh saya tahu siapa Hyoudo Issei, siapa temannya dan apa yang mereka lakukan".ucap tanya Reiichi kepada Sona dengan bertubi – tubi

"satu – satu Rei - kun , baiklah hyoudo issei adalah murid kelas 11 B. Dia beserta teman – temannya Matsuda dan Motohama terkenal dengan julukan Trio Pervert karena sering mengintip anggota klub kendo".balas Sona Tsubaki pun bingung melihat pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan kaichou itu dan berkata "Kaichou, siapakah pemuda yang berada di sebelah mu itu ?".tanya Tsubaki

"owh aku lupa memperkenalkan nya pada mu, dia Alexander Reiichi dia pindahan dari Inggris lebih tepatnya kota Aston Villa dan ia berada di kelas 12 B dan ia temanku dan Reiichi dia Tsubaki Shinra fuku kaichou di sini dan ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga iblis ku".jelas Sona

"senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Tsubaki - san, semoga kita bisa akrab kedepannya".ucap Reiichi

"senang juga berkenalan denganmu juga Reiichi - san".balas Tsubaki dan mereka saling berjabat tangan dan Reiichi pun tersenyum kepada Tsubaki, Tsubaki yang melihat itu pun muka nya memerah karena senyum nya yang sehangat mentari itu.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai Sona mengajak Tsubaki ke ruangan nya untuk membahas hukuman untuk Issei cs dan meninggalkan Reiichi yang sedang memandangi awan kembali.

Time Skip

Setelah pelajaran selesai semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah mereka tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita dan sempat melihat juniornya, Issei yang di datangai oleh seorang gadis dan ia merasakan bahwa gadis itu adalah malaikat jatuh dan berkata "sudah dimulai ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Di sisi lain nya Issei sudah bersiap untuk pulang tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan nya dengan menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam nya

"ano, apakah kamu Hyoudo Issei ?" ucap gadis itu

"iya, ada apa ya. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya".balas Issei

"saya Amano Yuuma, saya kesini karena saya ingin menjadi pacar kamu. Saya sudah suka dengan mu sudah lama. jadi, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacar saya".ucap Yuuma

(apakah hari ini keberuntungan ku, ada gadis cantik yang ingin menjadi pacar saya. Owh Kami sama inikah karunia dari mu untuk hamba mu ini) ucap Issei dalam hati

"tentu Yuuma chan aku juga sama kamu sejak tadi hehehe" ucap Issei pada Yumma sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya

"baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita pacaran dan minggu ini apakah kamu bisa kencan dengan ku Issei kun".ucap Yuuma

"baiklah minggu jam 10 Pagi aku tunggu ditaman dekat dengan air mancur di taman".ucap Issei senang.

"oke aku tunggu disana. sampai jumpa lagi Issei kun"balas Yuuma dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Disisi lain dari tempat Issei dan Yumma mengobrol terlihat Toujo Koneko sedang mengawasi perbincangan mereka, dn juga ia melihat seniornya ia kenal dengan sebutan Rei – senpai tersenyum penuh arti kearah mereka dan dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari senpai-nya itu.

Time Skip

AN: perkenalan amano yuuma dengan teman nya issei di skip ya

Hari Kencan

In Taman

Tampak Issei yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya itu didatangi seorang wanita berpakaian seperti maid dan memberikan Issei sebuah kertas dan berkata "kami akan mengabulkan semua permintaan anda".ucap wanita tersebut dan pergi begitu saja. Kertas yang diberikan itu memiliki gambar yang menurutnya aneh dan menyimpan nya di saku celana. 10 menit kemudian yuuma datang, mereka langsung bermain semua wahana yang ada. Setelah sejam mereka lalui dengan suka cita akhirnya Yuuma pun mengajak Issei ke dekat kolam air pancur.

(apakah Yuuma chan akan memberikan ciuman di akhir kencan kami) batin Issei dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi seperti di buku yang sering ia baca.

"hmm Issei bisakah kau mati untukku?"tanya Yuuma sambil berbisik di telinga Issei

"apa kau bilang Yuuma - chan, bisa kau ucapkan lagi" balas Issei

"Issei -kun bisakah kau mati untukku?" tanya Yuuma

"tapi kenapa Yuuma - chan apa salah ku pada mu, jika aku punya salah pada mu saat kencan aku minta maaf".jawab Issei dengan muka yang kaget.

Yuuma pun berubah, sekarang ia memakai pakaian yang sangat minim seperti pakaian BDSM.

"kau adalah penghalang bagi pemimpin ku, kekuatan mu akan menghambat impian pemimpin ku untuk itulah kau harus mati dan ingatlah namaku bukan lah Yuuma tetapi Reynare dan aku adalah malaikat jatuh yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mu Hyoudo Iseei - kun. dan Aku juga berterima kasih pada mu Issei kun karena telah bermain cinta dengan mu" ucap Reynare dan menyiapkan tombak cahaya untuk membunuh Issei.

"tapi yuuma- arghhh"teriak Issei karena tombak cahaya tersebut telah berada di dada sebelah kirinya dan Issei pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan luka dada yang berlubang dan Yuuma atau sekarang yang disebut Reynale pun pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu sebelum ada orang yang melihat ini.

Terlihat seseorang mendekat ke arah mayat Issei yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dia lah tokoh utama kita Alexander Reiichi atau bisa kita panggil Rei yang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak awal.

Reiichi pov

"kasian sekali kamu Issei, kamu di bunuh oleh pacar pertama mu"ucap Rei dan setelah dari saku celana Issei keluar lah cahaya merah dengan simbol keluarga iblis.

"Gremory kah" batinnya

"aku harus segera pergi dari sini agar tidak ketahuan"batinnya dan "semoga kau bisa bahagia menjadi seorang iblis Issei apalagi kamu menjadi keluarga Gremory yang dikenal sangat menyayangi keluarga nya" tambahnya

Reiichi pov end

Dan dari simbol tersebut keluar sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah menjuntai tengah terduduk melihat keadaan Issei dan berkata " hiduplah untukku Issei dan buatlah aku bangga" ujarnya.


	2. The Chronicles Son of Dragon

Chapter 2

Aku sekarang adalah Iblis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure dan Romance

Warning : ooc,oc typo dan gaje abal

Don't Like Don't Read

The Chronicles Son of Dragon

In Hyoudo House

Kring kring kring kring

Issei mematikan jam weker yang menganggu tidur nya itu.

Issei POV

"ahhh, itu tadi mimpi yang buruk, apakah itu beneran ya?" ucap Issei dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap – siap ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, Issei pergi ke sekolah sambil melihat handphone untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

"kok tidak ada ya, apakah terhapus. Sudah aku simpan kok no Yuuma-chan tapi kenapa gak ada ya ?"ucapnya bingung " lebih baik aku tanya Matsuda dan Motohama saja pasti mereka tau" tambahnya

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Issei langsung menanyakan perihal yuuma dengan kedua temannya itu.

"jangan bercanda kau Issei, mana ada gadis yang mau sama kamu dan aku juga tidak kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Amano Yuuma yang kau katakan sebagai pacarmu itu".ucap Matsuda

"tapi aku mempunyai photo nya jika kalian mau melihat akan aku tunjukan pada kalian"balasnya

Setelah berkata begitu Issei langsung membuka handphone nya dan mencari photo dari sang kekasih.

"loh, kok gak ada ya padahal aku menyimpan nya di folder my photo kok malah hilang"batinnya

"mana Issei fotonya apa kau sedang membual saja hah"tanya Motohama

"tapi beneran kok aku memiliki pacar bernama Amano Yuuma tetapi foto, alamat serta no hp hilang padahal aku sudah menyimpannya"balasku

"P-E-M-B-O-H-O-N-G! Kamu Cuma menghayal tentang pacarmu itu kan Issei. Lupakan lah kami tidak tertipu dengan tipuanmu itu"timpal keduanya

Issei POV end

Keasikan mereka mengobrol sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran salah satu Onee-sama yang menuruni tangga sambil melihat Issei dengan tatapan yang menurut mereka sangat mempesona itu dan itu membuat pipi issei memerah dibuat nya, berselang kemudian turunlah salah satu idola sekolah selain Yuuto Kiba. Ia merupakan siswa baru yang menjelma menjadi pangeran sekolah dan kedatangannya disertai jeritan para siswi perempuan yan terpesona dengan ketampanan dari senpai nya itu, sedangkan issei yang melihat itu hanya mendecih iri melihat senpai nya itu dan bergumam " terkutuklah kau pria tampan"

Time skip

setelah pelajaran usai mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang kecuali Rei yang sedang menunggu jemputan untuknya ke klub ilmu gaib dan setelah itu muncullah sesosok gadis loli berambut putih yang ia kenal dengan nama Koneko yang merupakan anggota keluarga Rias.

"Senpai bisakah kau ikut aku ke klub ilmu gaib sekarang"tanya Koneko

"tentu, Rias juga sudah mengundangku kemaren. Baiklah kita pergi Koneko-chan, tuntun jalannya"balas Rei

Dan mereka pun pergi keruangan klub ilmu gaib.

Sementara itu

"apakah kamu yang bernama Hyoudo Issei-kun"tanya Kiba

"ya, ada apa pria cantik kau mencari ku"balas Issei dengan muka yang kesal karena kehadiran pangeran sekolah itu.

"Rias Gremory senpai mengundangmu datang ke ruangan klub ilmu gaib".ucap Kiba

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo!"balas Issei

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi keruangan klub ilmu gaib

Sementara itu dengan Rei dan Koneko...

Tok tok tok

"masuk"terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ckleeek

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Koneko dan masuklah Rei dan Koneko ke ruangan tersebut.

"ara ara ara selamat datang Rei-kun di klub ilmu gaib kuoh academy"ucap Akeno sedangkan Koneko langsung duduk di sofa dan langsung memakan coklat yang dibawa nya.

"terima kasih atas sambutan nya dan dimana Rias ?"balas Rei

"owh, buchou sedang mandi, tunggulah sebentar lagi Rei-kun!"balas Akeno pergi menuju dapur dan kembali membawa nampan berisi teh dan menyajikannya di depan Reiichi sambil tersenyum

"baiklah. Terima kasih minumannya Akeno"jawabnya

"ara ara ara sama-sama Rei-kun"balas Akeno dengan kata-kata khasnya

Kini terlihat tirai yang agak jauh dari sofa itu terbuka dan menampilkan Rias sedang mengeringkan rambut yang basah dan sudah berpakaian lengkap .

"maaf ya Rei-kun membuat mu menunggu lama"ucap Rias

"owh, tidak apa-apa dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku"balasnya

"maukah kah kau bergabung dengan kebangsawanan ku Rei-kun" tanya rias

" bukannya aku menolak mu Rias tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mempunya sacred gear yang kau maksud itu Rias"balasnya

"tapi aku me- "ucapan Rias pun terpotong oleh ucapan Reiichi

"sekali lagi aku mohon maaf Rias aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian tapi aku merasa tersanjung dengan ajakanmu karena aku seorang manusia biasa dan maaf jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi ketemu besok, minna"jawab Rei sambil mohon undur diri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Kiba dan Issei yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan melihat senpainya baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang akan mereka masuki nanti dan Reiichi pun menyapa dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua "siang. Issei, Kiba" ucap Reiichi

"siang juga senpai"jawab keduanya

'Rei-senpai sangat ramah padaku walaupun dia tampan dan menganggu jalanku menjadi raja harem nanti, dia berbeda dengan senpai yang aku kenal di sekolah ini, mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya'.batin Issei

"buchou aku kembali"ucap Kiba

"ya selamat datang Yuuto dan kau pasti Issei, apakah aku boleh aku memanggil mu dengan Issei-kun. Dan silahkan duduk ".jawab Rias

"boleh saja Rias senpai"jawab Issei.

Issei pov

Disebelah ku, duduk seorang gadis loli berambut putih yang kukenal sebagai Tojou Koneko, maskot Kuoh Academy. Disamping Koneko terdapat pria tampan bernama Yuuto Kiba merupakan pangeran sekolah dan didepan bangku ku sekarang duduk Rias-senpai. Dan aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan salah satu oneesama kuoh siapa lagi Akeno-senpai yang membawa nampan dengan teh dan membagikannya kepada kami yang ada di sana.

'ada apa ya Rias-senpai memanggilku dan kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari mereka ya apa-"belum selesai aku membatin Rias senpai langsung berujar "pasti kau bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, pertama kau kehilangan kontak, photo serta alamat pacar mu,Amano Yuuma. Yang kedua kau pasti heran kenapa teman-temanmu tidak ingat dengan gadis yang bernama Amano Yuuma yang kau perkenalkan pada mereka dan yang terakhir kau pasti bertanya mengapa dalam mimpimu kau melihat dirimu dibunuh seorang yang memakai pakaian yang minim yang mirip dengan pacar mu. Dan aku katakan pada mu semua itu benar, kau telah mati dibunuh olehnya karena kau merupakan ancaman bagi pemimpinnya bukan begitu Issei kun dan aku menghidupkan mu lagi sebagai keluarga ku dan sekarang kau adalah seorang iblis"jelas Rias-senpai padaku.

Sekarang terlihat semua orang ada di ruangan ini mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka seorang iblis.

'Jadi, mimpi yang aku alami in benar dan Yuuma-chan lah yang membunuh ku'.batinku

"Rias-senpai sebenarnya siapa Amano Yuuma dan kenapa dia membunuhku"tanyaku 'aku ingin memastikan semuanya'batinku

"Amano Yuuma atau nama aslinya adalah Reynare dia adalah malaikat jatuh yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh mu karena kau mempunyai sacred gear yang bernama Boosted Gear yang termasuk Longiunus dan dihuni oleh salah satu naga surgawi yang benama Welsh Dragon, Ddraig sang Sekiryuute dan juga salah satu sacred gear yang mampu membunuh tuhan"jawabnya

AN : tentang Rias yang menceritakan sejarah iblis dan perang 3 fraksi di skip ya

"baiklah tujuan ku tetap sama walaupun aku sudah menjadi iblis akan menjadi raja harem dan memiliki pelayan"ucap Issei dengan lantang

Issei pov end

Mereka yang mendengar impian keluarga baru mereka hanya tersenyum tetapi tidak dengan Koneko yang menunjukan muka menjijikan ke arah Issei. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka terlihat muka Rias yang sedih karena tidak bisa mengajak Reiichi menjadi keluarganya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka terlihat seorang pemuda memakai pakaian kuoh academy yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka sejak tadi dan berkata 'maaf, Rias bukannya aku tidak ingin menjadi keluargamu tetapi sekarang aku sedang menjadi incaran seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dan aku tidak mau kau terlibat di dalam nya'.ucap Reiichi dalam hati sambil pergi menjauh dari sana.

In another place

Terlihat seekor naga merah yang besar dan sesosok gadis loli yang memakai baju dress gothic yang sedang saling berbincang.

"hei, Great Red kapan kamu akan melepaskan segel yang kamu pasang pada "dia" ".ucap gadis tersebut kepada naga yang sedang berenang di celah dimensi.

"aku tidak tau Ophis, apakah ia mau menerima kekuatan ku dan kekuatan yang ia miliki".ucap Great Red pada gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Ophis,Ouroboros Dragon.

"aku akan membantu mu great red, karena aku tertarik dengan anakmu dan aku ingin menjadikan nya suami ku nanti tetapi aku akan tetap merebut celah dimensi darimu Great Red".ucap Ophis

"hahaha Ophis aku juga setuju dengan mu tetapi kau tidak boleh memaksa nya. Kalau itu terjadi kau akan berurusan dengan ku Ophis"ucap Great Red dengan muka serius

"tenang saja aku yang akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku".ucap Ophis dengan sombong nya

In Kuoh City

Kini Reiichi sedang mencari pekerjaan karena tidak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan ia menemukan suatu restoran dengan tulisan di depannya "ada lowongan pekerjaan" dan ia pun langsung menuju restoran tersebut.

Time skip

Reiichi pun sedang berjalan di pinggiran sungai dan melihat seorang pria dengan poni pirang sedang memancing disana dan ia pun menghampirinya.

"hai pak tua apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, apakah kamu sudah dapat ikan setahu ku tidak ada ikan disini? "tanya Reiichi dengan heran

"hey anak muda sopan lah sedikit dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu ini, dan nama ku adalah Azazel bukan pak tua, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang tidak ada sopan santunnya".balas pria itu yang bernama Azazel

"hehehe maafkan aku Azazel san, aku tidak tahu namamu tadi. jadi, aku memanggil pak tua karena memang kamu sudah tua"ujar Reiichi dengan cengiran nya

"baiklah anak muda, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu dan ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari".tanya Azazel

"baiklah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri nama saya adalah Alexander Reiichi aku baru disini dan keperluan ku kesini karena hanya kebetulan lewat. Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan Rei".balas Reiichi

"baiklah begitu Azazel-san saya permisi dulu karena aku memiliki keperluan lain, sampai berjumpa lagi"ucap Reiichi lagi

"terima kasih juga Rei-san telah menemani saya memancing walaupun hanya sebentar dan sampai jumpa lagi".balas Azazel

Setelah Reiich pergi dari tempat itu, Azazel seperti merasakan aura yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya

'aura ini sepertinya aku mengenalnya tetapi dimana dan kapan'.ucap Azazel dalam hati

Tanpa disadari oleh Azazel tenyata Reiichi seang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon dan memperhatikan Azazel dan berkata...

"sepertinya kamu sudah mulai merasakan nya eh Azazel".ucap Reiichi setelah itu dia pun pergi dari sana.

In ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"baiklah, kalau begitu lakukan tugas pertama sebagai iblis yaitu membagikan selembaran kertas kontak dan mulai sekarang kau harus memangilku bucho, kau mengerti Issei". Ucap Rias

"haik, bucho aku siap melaksanakan tugas pertama untuk mewujudkan impianku menjadI raja harem". Jawab Issei dengan semangat.

Karena Issei yang tidak bisa menggunak lingkaran sihir, karena sihirnya terlalu lemah jadi ia pergi dengan sepeda dan ia menjadi iblis pertama yang pergi melakukan pekerjaan iblisnya dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Issei pov

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat klien aku dihadang oleh seorang pria bertopi yang menyebut nama nya yaitu Dohnaseek dan aku langsung teringat perkataan bucho bagaimana cara membangkitkan kekuatan sacred gear milikku. Bucho juga mengatakan sacred gear ku bekerja sesuai dengan keiinginan pemiliknya dan aku langsung membayang kalau aku adalah son goku dan melakukan jurus nya yaitu kamehameha

Sring

dan di tangan kiri ku langsung terbungkus sarung tangan merah dan aku melihat pria tersebut membuat tombak cahaya dan mengarahkan nya kepada aku . karena belum sempat menghindar, aku pun terkena tombak cahaya itu dan mengenai bahuku. rasanya sakit sekali dan aku jatuh pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan sakit ini, sebelum aku pingsan aku melihat cahaya merah yang menampakan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, ia buchoku, Rias Gremory dan teman-temanku. aku pun berkata pelan "Rias gremory senpai,minna" dan aku pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan

Issei pov end

Rias gremory yang melihat salah satu keluarganya pingsan karena tombak cahaya yang mengenai bahunya pun geram kepada pria yang bertopi di depan nya saat ini yang ia pikir adalah malaikat jatuh karena terlihat sayap hitam dari punggungnya dan pria itu pun berkata,

"owh,jadi bocah ini adalah keluargamu Gremory, nama saya Dohnaseek. Salam kenal Rias Gremory"ucap Dohnaseek memperkenalkan dirinya

"salam kenal juga malaikat jatuh san, nama saya Rias Gremory. Berani sekali kau melukai keluarga ku apa kau ingin merasakn sedikit kekuatanku"balas Rias yang sebelah tangannya dipenuhi cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman.

"hahaha maaf saja, tapi kalau bukan karenaku bocah itu tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sacred nya, bukankah begitu" balas Dohnaseek

"baiklah aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya tapi kau juga sudah melukai keluargaku dan sekarang aku minta kau pergi sini sebelum POWER OF DESTRUCTIONKU INI MELUNCUR KEARAH MU"balas rias dengan penuh penekanan.

"aku tidak tau kalau bocah ini adalah salah satu keluarga mu Rias Gremory, jagalah keluarga mu ini" balas Dohnaseek dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Rias yang melihat kalau malaikat jatuh itu sudah pergi kemudian mendekat kearah issei dan Koneko pun berjongkok untuk melihat keaadaan issei.

"bucho, Issei-senpai tidak apa-apa hanya bahu nya saja yang terluka".ucap Koneko setelah memeriksa keaadan Issei

"Koneko, Yuuto ak-"sebelum selesai Rias berkata muncullah sesosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka ia adalah Reiichi yang sambil membawa kantong belanjaan.

"hei, apa yang terjadi dengan nya, apa ia terkena tombak cahaya"tanya Rei

"ah Rei kun-ku kira siapa. Iya. dia adalah keluarga baru ku Hyoudo Issei pawn-ku."ucap Rias kaget

"ah sang Sekiryuute kah, karena aku melihat sarung tangannya persis seperti yang pernah aku baca dahulu"balasnya lagi. rias pun menceritakannya lagi tentang 13 longiunus itu yah walaupun ia sudah tah semua tentang 13 longiunus itu karena dia membaca buku milik ibu yang ada di apartemennya saat ini.

AN: Disini Reiichi sudah tau semua bidak keluarga Rias dan Sona

"Rei-senpai kenapa kau tau semua tentang dunia iblis padahal kau bukan iblis"tanya Koneko penasaran karena ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari senpainya ia takut menceritakannya kepada ketuanya karena aura ini sangat lah kuat jadi, ia bisa menyimpannya sendiri.

"aku memang manusia biasa dan bukan iblis seperti kalian, kenapa aku tahu semua tentang kalian karena Sona menceritakannya padaku jadi, aku tidak terkejut lagi "ucap Reiichi berbohong dan "aku juga tahu kamu adalah salah satu nekomata lebih tepatnya nekoshou benarkan Koneko-chan"tambahnya

"owh begitu senpai, aku mengerti sekarang"balas Koneko

'Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan aura milikmu senpai'.batin Koneko

"baiklah Rias aku pergi dulu dan cepatlah kau obati Issei"ucap Rei pada Rias

"Baiklah, Rei-kun. Koneko,Yuuto segera kau bawa Issei ke ruangan klub dan Akeno kau tolong obati dia. Rei kun rumah kamu d-"sebelum ucapan Rias selesai Rias pun melihat kearah Reiichi berada tetapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya lagi dan itu membuat semua orang di sana kaget karena ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"apakah kalian melihatnya tadi" tanya Rias ke semua orang disana  
"tidak bucho". Jawab mereka serempak

"baiklah kalau begitu laksanakan tugas kalian"ucap Rias kepada semuanya

"Haik buchou"jawab mereka serempak

Setelah mereka pergi Rias pun segera kembali pergi dari sana dan menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Rias pun, Reiichi masih tegak menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pohon "sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati dengan Koneko sepertinya sudah sedikit tahu tentang aura ku ini"ucapnya dan ia pun pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

AN : disini Reiichi hanya bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, dan memiliki mata dewa, Rinnegan

T...B...C

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas review,fav,follow yang kalian berikan untuk fic ini. Pasti banyak pembaca yang binggung kenapa fanfic crossover naruto highschool dxd kenapa naruto tidak ada, malah Oc yang menjadi tokoh utamanya. Disini karakter naruto hanya beberapa yang muncul. Naruto akan muncul tapi itu nanti dan tidak menjadi tokoh utama di alur cerita ini and for your information reader, naruto akan muncul setelah Reiichi menghentikan Pernikahan Rias. Dan sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas saran, kritik serta Fav dan Follow ini cerita semoga kalian menyukai fic yang gaje dan abal ini.

Terima kasih

...

Arigatou

...

Gracias

...


End file.
